This invention relates to toilet bowl cleaning brushes and containers for storing them. More particularly, it relates to a system for disinfecting and drying a brush while storing.
Toilet bowls can become stained due to chemicals present within a water supply or due to residual waste. Many cleaning products for toilet bowls contain chemical formulations which are designed to be applied to such stains with a brush to clean and disinfect the toilet. After use, even after thoroughly rinsing such brushes, there can still be residual waste on the brush (or at least the perception that such waste has not been fully rinsed off).
As such, between uses toilet bowl brushes are often stored "loose" next to the toilet, or in specifically designated containers. Sometimes these containers hold a liquid disinfectant which sanitizes the brushes. However, when stored in a liquid disinfectant, upon removal for subsequent use, the brush is typically still drenched in disinfectant rendering removal a messy procedure (e.g. causing dripping).
In addition, as disinfectant containers are typically reusable, after a store bought disinfectant has been depleted, a user might be tempted to try to concoct a replacement disinfectant solution using available household chemicals (e.g. ammonia, bleach, etc.). Such chemicals might be environmentally unsuitable for use in systems that discharge into sewers. Further, some such concoctions may be harmful to the user or damage plumbing system components.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved toilet bowl brush storage/cleaning system which disinfects yet facilitates tidy brush removal for subsequent use. In addition, it would be advantageous to have such a system which discourages the use of user concocted disinfectants.